


Alone With You

by FreyReh



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: Tiran finds Sara. They chat. short-fic, endgame spoilers





	

so i love this turian. this is just a little short. might write more later on. when i’m not playing the game all day. enjoy!

_warning: ending spoilers below._

_._

_._

_._

“So _this_ is where the mighty Pathfinder went.”

Sara looked over her shoulder and smirked. She straightened from her lean against the large window that overlooked space outside the Nexus. She was in her civies and was able to move with a bit more fluid grace in her leather jacket, skinny jeans, and boots which were all the color black. She blew some of her bangs that couldn’t be pulled back in her blonde ponytail out of her face before speaking.

“You caught me. What’s going on, Kandros?”

“Nothing,” he said, coming to stand on the other side of her, looking out the same window. “Just looking for a moment to myself.”

“I’ll leave if-” she started, jacking a thumb over her shoulder. Truth be told, she needed to get going soon anyway. Just because they found Meridian didn’t mean she could take a day off. There were still many worlds to explore. Many places to search for that could house an outpost.

“You don’t have to. I can be alone with you standing here.”

“Uh… _Ouch_ ,” she said, a smirk back on her face, crossing her arms over her chest while her green eyes shot him a faux look of hurt.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he said with a sigh, mandibles twitching. It was a sign of nerves. She’d been around enough turians to know that. “Sorry. Just. I mean you wouldn’t be a burden if you were to stay.”

“Ah,” she said, looking back out into space. “How’s APEX? I heard rumors about a new team developing.”

“Now that we found  Meridian, a lot more cryo pods opened up… Which means more people looking for a purpose. Some of my people are still out there. Lost. We need more people to look for them. Also, the Kett are still a threat.”

“Any new leads on turian survivors?” she asked.

“No,” he said, sounding sad and frustrated. “Not yet.”

“We’ll find them,” Sara said, a promise in her voice.

“After knowing you, Ryder, I believe _anything_ to be possible.”

“Thanks,” she said. “I think.”

They stood in a comfortable silence. Both looked out the window and Sara found herself leaning as she had been before. Something about Kandros had her feeling… Relaxed. Comfortable. He’d once told her if she needed to vent to him she could. She never really took him up on that offer. She’d just been so damn busy. Building outposts, defeating the Kett, and trying to keep the peace between all the different races of aliens. Humans included. Oh, and she’d died. More than once. Yeah… She hadn’t really had the time to really talk to someone about all of it. Not even Lexi… Despite the good Doctor’s efforts to get her to open up about it.

Tiran sighed, catching her attention. “I’ll be right there.” He gave her a slightly annoyed look while tapping the comm piece in his ear. “Work is never done. Need to go break up a barfight.”

“It isn’t Drack, is it?” she asked with a wince on her face.

“No. Not _this_ time.” He gave her shoulder a pat before departing. “I’ll see you around, Pathfinder.”

“Bye,” she said, watching him go, before turning her attention back out the window. She bit her lip in contemplation for a moment before tapping into her omni-tool. She typed out a quick message:

_I seem to remember a certain turian promising me that I could vent to him any time. Perhaps over drinks? Next time the Tempest docks at the Nexus?_

It wasn’t until she boarded the Tempest and set a course to Kadara that she got a reply.

_Drinks, and maybe dinner?_

She smiled. One that lit up her face and had her eyes sparkling with life for the first time since her father passed and she’d gotten the weight of humanity’s existence put on her shoulders. A sort of happy flutter hit her stomach when she replied:

_It’s a date._


End file.
